


Truth or Consequences

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Roleplay Series [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Kate Stewart and Bernie Wolfe meet for the first time.
Relationships: Kate Lethbridge-Stewart/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Roleplay Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040974
Kudos: 1





	Truth or Consequences

Three years later:

I had been informed by Bernie that her wife Serena had been kidnapped by red creatures;

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?" I said as she took a breath.

"These red creatures kidnapped Serena, mother! She was last seen in New Mexico and I am gonna go and find her." She replied.

"Ok just be careful baby and keep me updated please." I said to her. "I will mother, love you?" Bernie replied.

"Love you too baby." I responded as we hung up and I was worried.

Bernie drove to New Mexico (unaware of the events to follow), she covers herself and looks around.

Just as she comes into the sheriff's office, she holds her gun up and says;

"Who are you?"

Just then the woman turned round and held her gun upto Bernie.

"Who are you?" She repeated the question at Bernie.

Bernie raised her eyebrow (a trait she inherited from her mother), "I'm Dr Berenice Wolfe, Consultant Trauma Surgeon at Memorial hospital. Who are you?"

"I'm Kate Stewart, Chief Sciencetific Officer at UNIT. You gonna lower your gun?" Kate responded.

Bernie lowers her gun, "What the hell is going on?"

Kate put her gun away, "How much do you know?" She asked Bernie.

"All I know is that my wife Serena was kidnapped by red creatures and she was last seen here." Bernie replied as Kate smiled a little.

"These red creatures did they have suckers all over their body?" Kate asked.

Bernie recalled from memory, "Yes they did."

Kate put her hands over her face, "They are called Zygons, usually a peaceful race until one day one of them goes rogue."

"But why kidnap Serena?" Bernie replied as she took in the news.

"Don't know, what's her job?" Kate responded as she looked at Bernie.

Bernie took the biggest inhale and responded, "Serena is a Consultant General Surgeon at Memorial hospital."

Kate became confused, "By the way, why do you look like me?" She asked Bernie.

Bernie scoffed, "Your asking me? I don't know why we look like and for all I know, you could be a Zygon."

Kate didn't like that, "How dare you? I could say the same about you, for all I know you could be a Zygon."

The twins argued about the likeness that they each bore to each other, still they hadn't realised that they are identical twin sisters.

However, the sheriff throws them both in jail and leaves them to it.

Bernie sits on the bed (with her knees to her chest), she opens up about her parents;

"I am like I am, because I had no father."

Kate sat next to her, "What happened to your dad?"

"No idea, my mother gave birth to me and when she came home, she found his stuff gone and no note at all." Bernie replied.

"Wish I had a mother!" Kate responded as she looked at the bars.

Bernie looked over at her, "What happened to your mom?"

Kate responded, "She had me and then left abruptly, I was raised by my father. He could never understand what he did wrong to my mother but he raised me."

"Sounds like we each had a parent who didn't want to know." Bernie replied as Kate nodded.

"Even if I saw my mother in the street, I wouldn't recognize her and to be honest with you, I don't want a relationship with her." Kate responded.

Bernie slipped her hand into Kate's hand, "Same here, my dad left me and I wouldn't want him, the only parent we need is the one who raised us."

Kate nodded, "Agreed." Then they locked eyes with each other.

Slowly, they leaned in and kissed each other passionately, while wrapping their arms around each other.

As they kissed, Kate unbuttoned Bernie's blouse and slid it off her and then Bernie took Kate's t-shirt off.

"I'm horny Kate." Bernie says as Kate smiles at her.

"Me too Bernie." Kate responded, then they snogged each other as Kate unzipped Bernie's trousers and slipped her hand inside Bernie's knickers.

Bernie broke the kiss as she moaned, feeling Kate rubbing her sowllen pussy, she kissed Kate's neck and gave her a love bite.

However, Bernie slipped her hand into Kate's knickers (after unzipping her trousers), Bernie rubbed Kate as they fucked each other.

"Fuck yes." Kate moaned as she kept rubbing Bernie hard.

Then Kate stopped rubbing Bernie and pulled her bra down to kiss her boobs and suck on her nipples.

Bernie moaned as she rested her hands on Kate's hips, as Kate playfully bit Bernie's hard nipple (turning Bernie on).

After stripping each other naked, Bernie climbed on top of Kate and rubbed against her, as Kate sucked on Bernie's neck giving her a love bite.

However, after they climax at the same time, they kiss as Kate playfully pulls Bernie down and they rub against each other slowly.

They laid beside each other that night, snuggled into each other. They were still unaware of the fact that they were sisters and they had just slept together.

Eventually, Bernie and Kate found Serena and Louisa (Kate's youngest daughter). Bernie along with Kate, refused to speak of their one night stand and returned home to their respective homes.

Bernie informed her mother that she had found Serena and she was ok, Danielle was happy and she praised her daughter for her bravery.

Kate had also informed her dad that his granddaughter Louisa was ok and she was home.

Danielle and Alistair are both kept in the dark of their daughters meeting and sleeping together, but will they ever be reunited and can Bernie and Kate discover the truth of what really happened to the parent they never knew.


End file.
